A Chance for Love: A Genji and Mercy Love Story
by TheDarklingDragon
Summary: Genji, Mercy, Tracer and Winston head out on a mission and Genji is critically injured trying to save Mercy. As she works on Genji all night, she has trouble hiding her feelings for him through all the chaos. Eventually Genji realizes she feels the same way about him that he feels about her. This story doesn't just contain mature content, but has substance as well.
1. Part 1: Chapters 1-3

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice**

At the overwatch head quarters the medical staff was extremely busy. Even the head doctor seemed to be in a panic today. Dr. Angela Zeigler was hard at work, with no ordinary patient, but an old friend. Angela worked hard into the night wiping away tears as she worked hard on her friend. As the sun began to rise Angela once again yelled "Don't you die on me Genji!".

Earlier that day Genji and Angela were sent out to work on a mission together for the first time in years. Along with them, Winston, tracer. Their mission was to investigate on omnic facility that a once inactive omnic facility that was thought to be active once again. Upon entering they found themselves in a fire fight.

Angela worked hard to heal her teammates wounds. About 10 minutes into the fight a grenade landed in front of her. All she remembered hearing was someone scream "ANGELA!" before being knock back. Then after wards opening her eyes as her friend Genji was consumed by the explosion. She released Genji had knocked her away and saved her life.

As she worked hard into the morning to save the man who put his life on the line for her, the image of him being consumed by the explosion flashed before her eyes over and over again. Finally, by noon the operation had finished and exhausted Angela was finally able to get some rest. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands, and took off her blood stained scrubs. As she looked into the mirror at how much of her friend's blood covered her clothes she put her face into her hands and cried.

After 15 minutes of crying Angela returned to the operating room in fresh clothing before sitting in a chair next to Genji who was sleeping soundly after his operation. She gently took his hand, holding it softly before saying "You idiot, I almost lost you for real this time". She gently rested her head on the side of the bed before falling asleep without even noticing it.

Later that night Angela woke up startled realizing she had spent the whole day sleeping. She looked down and saw she was still holding Genji's hand. Angela blushed realizing she had slept the entire day away holding his hand. Then a bright flash came out of nowhere. "Cheers love! Looks like a cute couples Here!" There at the end of the bed stood tracer taking pictures of Angela holding Genji's hand with her smart phone. "LENA!"

Tracer laughed as she blinked back and forth taking pictures of the scene laughing as she mocked Angela. "Oh! How about a Kiss now! Oh oh! Let's put it in the wedding photos Love!". Angela backfired "Lena shut up and get out! The patient is sleeping!". Lena laughed as she pointed to Angela's hand "I will as soon as you let go of Genji's hand". Angela blushed as she realized she was still holding Genji's hand quickly letting it go. Lena Laughed as she walked out of the room.

Angela looked at Genji sleeping peacefully as he rested on the bed. "Get some more rest Genji, you have done enough". Angela went back to her room laying down and getting some rest. The next morning Angela woke up heading back into the medical center. As she walked into the medical center she looked at the news bulletin in the waiting room then blushing she yelled "LENA!"

Tracer had printing out and posted the pictures she had taken yesterday all over the news bulletin. Angela walked towards the medical room Genji was in hearing Tracer's voice coming from inside. "Oh look at this one! Awww She loves you so much!". Angela busted into the room "LENA GET AWAY FROM MY PATIENT!". Lena replied laughing "You mean your boyfriend?". Angela grabbed a flower pot and threw it at tracer. Tracer blinked away quickly running out of the room laughing as Angela stood there shaking and blushing with her fist clenched and her arms at the side.

Genji watched Angela blushing, before saying "Umm… its okay Angela she is just being herself, probably trying to cheer you up or something like that". Angela turned towards Genji laughing as she tried to cover up her embarrassment "Yeah your probably right". Angela sat down next to Genji and began to exam him

 **Chapter 2: Feelings Come to Light**

Angela examined Genji, sitting in the chair next to Genji taking his pulse and checking his heart beat. "Even though you're a cyborg your heart is still intact so I need to make sure it is working fine. Have you been having any problems with your cybernetics or body since you woke up?" Genji replied "No everything is fine thanks to you". Angela replied with a smile "Well its my Job!". Genji quickly grabbed Angela's hand "and thank you for staying with me after my surgery". Angela blushed and replied shyly "Well I have to make sure my patients are alright after their procedures". Genji smiled "You're a bad liar as always Angela".

Angela blushed harder at Genji's response looking away shyly "I.. I.. I… don't know what your talking about". Genji smiled putting his hand on Angela's cheek and turned her face towards him before learning up and kissing her. Angela's face turned bright red before eventually closing her eyes kissing Genji back. Genji moved his hand from Angela's cheek to the back of her head pulling her closer as they

kissed deeper. They continued to kiss each other not stopping, as if they had both been waiting for this moment for a long time.

After a couple minutes of kissing, Genji backed away from the kiss and said "I have been waiting to do that a long time, and I didn't want to wait any longer and miss my chance". Angela blushed saying "Well if you wouldn't put yourself in danger like you did a couple days ago you wouldn't have to worry about missing your chance". Genji Smiled then said "I would miss any chance if it meant saving you". Angela's face turned bright red again "Genji…..". Genji smiled then kissed her again deeper this time.

Genji hit a button on his bed shutting the door to the room so Tracer would not interrupt them. Angela slowly crawled onto the bed getting on top of Genji as they kissed, letting her heart lead her body without even realizing it. Genji moved his hand up Angela's thighs and up her stomach to her breast. Angela abruptly broke the kiss squealing quietly. Genji then said "Oh I'm sorry, I lost myself there for a moment, please forgive me". Angela looked at Genji blushing before asking "Do you want to see them?".

Genji blushed and stuttered surprised at Angela's response. Angela smiled and blushed as she said "You're going to embarrass me if you act like that". Genji Blushed hard as Angela took off her top of bra exposing her to him. Genji stared at Angela's naked upper body blushing softly. Angela then said shyly blushing and looking away "You can touch them if you want". Genji sat up before gently grabbing Angela's soft breast and kissing her neck. Angela moaned softly as she felt Genji's moth and hands on her skin. The last time Angela had been with a man was back in college, and she had forgotten the feeling of a man's touch after almost 15 years.

Genji slid one of his hands down into Angela's panties sliding his finger up and down her vagina slowly. Angela's gasped at the feeling her pussy being touched for the first time in years. "Oh!" Genji heard her cry and replied "Are you okay?". Angela blushed hard and said "Yes I am fine it has just been a while since I had any attention". Genji Smiled and said "I have trouble believing a beautiful woman like you doesn't receive any attention". Angela blushed and replied "Well I don't let men give me attention". Genji smiled and replied "I am honored to be the man you let give you such attention Angela".

Angela smiled and replied "I'm just happy to have someone I can be with". Genji smiled and replied "Well I haven't been with a woman since my operation, so you will have to bear with me while I get use to it again". Angela Smiled and replied "Well how about we start off by reminding you what its like". Genji blushed and replied "No its rude for me to make you lead on our first time". Angela blushed as Genji said our first time, realizing he meant that he wants to continue to be with her in future. Then Angela smiled and winked at Genji saying "Doctor's orders, now lay down and relaxing you just got out of surgery".

 **Chapter 3: Making Love for the First Time Together**

After Genji laid back Angela slide in-between his legs popped open the plate by his crotch and said "Luckily I made sure to keep this intact during the operation". Genji smiled but before he had a chance to say anything Angela wrapped her warm mouth around his member. Genji tilted his head back in pleasure feeling a mouth around his cock for the first time in years. "Oh Angela your mouth feels so good!" Angela smiled at Genji's response to her work, starting to feel more confidence seeing Genji's reactions. Angela began working her mouth back and forth on Genji's long hard cock playing gently with his balls. "OH ANGELA IM GOING TO!" Genji quickly busted a huge load into Angela, quickly filling up her entire mouth. Angela opened her eyes wide surprised by Genji's sudden ejaculation. Angela worked hard not to choke on it slowly but surely swallowing every drop.

Genji blushed feeling embarrassed for coming so quickly "I'm sorry it has just been so long, I promise I usually last longer". Angela smiled and blushed at Genji's embarrassment as she sat up wiping her mouth "It is okay as long as you don't judge me when I come quickly, then it is okay". Genji smiled softly still blushing but feeling relief from Angela's response. "Now please continue to relax Genji" Angela said as she slide off her pants and panties climbing on top of Genji. Genji realized what Angela was going to do and said to her "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just because I saved you, I don't want you to feel forced". Angela smiled and blushed "No I am doing this because I love you". Genji blushed surprised at Angela's sudden confession "Angela, I love you too". Angela leaned down and kissed Genji deeply before sliding his cock into her pussy. They both let out a moan breaking the kiss "Angela you're so tight!" Angela replied "It's just because you're so big Genji!"

Angela started to ride Genji slowly holding his hands as she moved her hips up and down softly on Genji's cock. Genji watched Angela's breast bounce up and down as she rode him cowgirl on the medical bed. "Oh Angela you're so beautiful!" Angela blushed harder and smiled taking Genji's hands and putting them on her breast. "A handsome and strong man like you deserves a beautiful woman Genji" Genji smiled and blushed at mercy's response gently squeezing Angela's soft breast feeling her nipples become erect. Angela started to ride Genji harder and faster.

Genji and Angela moaned loudly as she bounced hard on Genji's cock. Genji moved one of his left hands to Angela clit rubbing it while he pinched her right nipple with his other hand. Angela threw her head back moaning loudly "OH GENJI YES JUST LIKE THAT!" Angela moaned even louder as she orgasmed on Genji's cock soaking his balls with her pussy juice. "GENJI !" Angela let out a loud moan as she orgasmed before leaning over placing her hands on Genji's chest. Genji wrapped his arms around Angela as she breathed heavy resting her head on his chest "You were the best Angela". Angela looked up at Genji smiling "Who said we were done yet, you still have yet to come inside my pussy". Angela began to move her hips again fast and hard.

Angela rode Genji hard and fast giving it all she had as Genji's moans filled up the room. For the next 20 minutes Mercy rode Genji hard, as he played with her breast and clit making Angela orgasm over and over again. Eventually Genji moaned out "Oh Angela! I'm about to cum again" Angela replied moaning loud "DO IT! FILL ME UP GENJI! GIVE ME EVERYTHING!" Genji let out a loud moan screaming in pleasure as he released his load into Angela's pussy. "ANGELA~~~!" Genji's cock milk gushed out of Angela's pussy after filling up all the space inside it. "GENJI~~~!" Angela yelled out Genji's name as she orgasmed again at the sensation of being filled up with her man's cum.  
Mercy collapsed on top of Genji breathing heavy as she cuddled into his chest. Genji breathed hard as he wrapped his arms around Angela holding her tight. "I love you Angela" Genji said smiling. Angela looked back at her lover smiling "I love you too Genji". Angela leaned up to kiss Genji as he leaned forward to kiss his woman deeply and lovingly. Then Mercy whispered into Genji's ear "I want more". Genji smiled then slapped Angela's butt "I'm all yours you can have me whenever you want as much as you want". Angela smiled and kissed Genji Deeply as she started to ride him again. Then the new couple continued to make love to each for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 4: Morning Love Birds

**Chapter 4: Morning Love Birds**

The next morning Genji and Angela woke up in each other's arms. "Good morning Genji" said Angela as Genji slowly opened his eyes. "And Good morning to you my beautiful Angela" Genji said as he smiled. A knock at the door jolted them both awake. "It's Morrison! What the hell is going on in there?! is everything okay?!". "Oh No I have to get dressed!" said Angela as she jumped up from the bed putting back on her Valkyrie suit. Genji Pulled the blanket over his lower half as he watched Angela get dressed admiring her gorgeous body. Angela noticed Genji's gaze and shouted "Genji not now!".

Jack came into the room as Angela Looked at Genji's charts. "Is everything okay? We have been looking for you Angela" Jack said as he walked up to examine Genji in order to make sure he was okay. "Oh yes I have been administering treatment to Genji periodically throughout the night to make sure he recovered properly" Angela said with a smile. Just as she finished talking Lena blinked into the room and shout "MORE LIKE HE HAS BEEN ADMINISTERING TREATMENT TO YOU!". Angela threw the clip board with Genji's charts on it at Tracer as she zipped away laughing. "STOP BOTHERING MY PATIENT!" Angela yelled as tracer ran away.

Jack coughed as Angela glared at the door were Lena was peeking out of smiling. "Now lets get back to business everyone, Angela make sure Genji is ready to go ASAP, we need him on the next mission." Jack said as he walked out the room. "Oh yeah! I am sure she has some hot physical therapy in mind for him!" Lena blurted out as Jack walked out of the room. "LENA!" Shouted Angela before continuing to talk treat Genji.


End file.
